


Better

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Sympathy for the Devils:  An Alecto and Amycus Carrow Hiding Place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Carrow backstory, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Past Parent/Child Incest, Triggers, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Amycus thinks that Alecto deserves more than Fenrir.  Alecto just wants someone better than the monster she grew up with.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This takes place sometime after the Dark Lord’s resurrection. I have constructed backstory for Alecto and Amycus, so it is also AU. There is a trigger warning for mentions of past parent-child incest, and general mature themes.**

“Sis, I know that you wanted someone of your own, but I would have thought that you’d have better taste than him,” Amycus said, staring at Alecto. 

She folded her arms across her chest. “What’s wrong with Fenrir, Amycus?”

“He’s a werewolf! That’s more than enough wrong with him!”

Alecto’s blue eyes narrowed. “What do you have against werewolves? It’s not as if he’s going to bite me!”

Amycus sighed. “Don’t bet on it.” His voice softened. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Sis.” He paused. “What do you see in him anyway?”

Alecto swallowed hard. “He’s interested in me. I don’t get that kind of attention much.” She made a gesture taking in her short, stocky body and pinned-up red hair. “He wants this, Amycus. Frankly, I’ll take what I can get.”

Her brother shook his head. “Alecto, you’re beautiful. It’s the fault of those men if they don’t see it.”

Alecto laughed bitterly. “Considering the only man who has ever been interested in me before was our dearly departed father, Amycus, I consider attracting Fenrir to be quite an accomplishment.”

“Does he hurt you, Alecto?” Amycus asked. Alecto heard the edge in his voice and knew that Fenrir would find himself on the wrong side of her brother’s wand if she said the wrong thing. Amycus was nothing if not protective though even he had not been able to protect her from their father’s attentions. Amycus had never forgiven himself for not being able to save her.

“He isn’t any worse than Father was. And it’s different with him. I want him to do what he does to me, and he always checks me over afterward to make sure I’m not permanently injured.” She fixed her blunt blue stare on her brother. “He’s better than I’ve ever had before, Amycus. And he seems to care about me as more than just a toy.” She took a deep breath. “That’s enough for me.”

Amycus swore, taking his sister’s hand. “You deserve more, Alecto! So much more!”

She shrugged, pretending nonchalance she didn’t feel. “I’ll take what I can get.”


End file.
